


Magnus & His Very Bad Scheme

by kilo_charlie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Firefighter AU, Firefighter Alec, Firefighter Alec Lightwood, Firefighter Jace Wayland, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilo_charlie/pseuds/kilo_charlie
Summary: After an incident, involving Chairman Meow getting stuck on a ledge next to Magnus's balcony, Magnus just wants to see the cute fireman again.ORHow Magnus "accidentally" starts a minor fire to create an excuse to see Alec the firefighter & misunderstandings ensue.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland (minor relationship), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago (minor relationship)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: unedited

The first time really was an accident. 

Chairman Meow had somehow wandered onto a ledge next to Magnus’s balcony and despite his best cooing & waving of treats, Magnus could not get the cat to come back. That is when the panic began to set in. 

He lived on the 13th floor and therefore did not have very high hopes for Chairman Meow’s chances should he take a topple.

He glared at his pet. “You dramatic bitch”

The cat meowed as if in response.

10 gruelling minutes later, which were filled with Magnus weighing if he was more worried for his beloved pet or embarrassed that he had to call 9-1-1, he heard a fire truck blare down the street next to his apartment building.

Magnus sighed & ran a hand through his hair.

Not long after, there was a firm knock on his door.  
He opened the door to reveal three large men & while under different circumstances he might be a bit more happy about this, Magnus was tired & wanted to just go to bed.

The shortest of the firefighters spoke up. “You called about a cat stuck on a ledge?”

“Oh yes, just over there.” Magnus directed them through his lavishly decorated apartment to his balcony. 

His striped companion had decided to lie down on the ledge.

The same firefighter spoke up, “Have you tried calling it’s name?”

Magnus huffed & resisted the urge to stick a hand on his hip. “It is a he & of course I have.”

One of the other firefighters huffed out a chuckle.

The firefighter replied, “Well just to double-check then, why don't I try. What’s his name?” Magnus couldn’t tell because of the helmet, but it sounded as if he was smiling. 

“Chairman Meow.” Magnus said confidently.

“Chairman Meow as in Mao?” A deep, deep, deep voice questioned. It was the tallest of the three firefighters, who had been silent up until this point. Magnus felt himself blush slightly. He did have a thing for deep voices. 

The firefighter, who had been doing the talking, chimed in. “Yes, Al. It’s a joke. Chairman Mao, except Meow because it’s a cat.” He turned towards Magnus. “Right?”

Deep voice, whose name is apparently Al (which does detract two points from his hotness level), indignantly goes, “I get the joke, but thanks for spelling it out for me.” He was clearly being sarcastic. 

The other firefighter doesn’t seem to register this as he just claps Al on the back. “No problem, man. Now, we’ve got a pussycat to rescue.”

Al grumbled something under his breath. 

What a cute little grump, Magnus thought. Well, not little as he appeared to be well over 6 feet & taller than the other three men in the room. & there was the matter of his unfortunate, unfortunate name. For real, who names their child Al?! And this is coming from a man named Magnus.

Al seemed to be the one nominated to crawl onto the ledge of Magnus’s balcony, which didn’t fully make sense as he was the tallest of the bunch. But then again, he couldn’t complain because even in heavy, thick gear that ass was out of this world.

My oh my, Magnus could not wait to see the man behind the mask.

After successfully rescuing Chairman Meow, Al walked Magnus’s baby over to him & safely deposited him into Magnus’s arms. 

The short firefighter chuckled and unclasped his helmet. “Well this has been a nice easy night.” The other two followed suit.

Shortie (okay maybe he was still taller than Magnus, but only barely) revealed himself to be a handsome blond man with a defined jawline and golden eyes that matched his hair. 

The firefighter, who had mostly kept to himself, had white-blond hair & an angular face with sharp features. He shook his head at Shortie. “Maybe it's been an easy night for you, but I have a shitload of paperwork to still do when we get back to the station.”

“How did your cat even manage to get out that far on the ledge?” Magnus’s attention was redirected to the tall, deep-voice, & horribly named man. 

Oh sweet Jesus.

Al had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. Bright piercing blue. The color of lapis lazuli, the precious stone. The color of ripe blueberries, but that comparison seemed far less poetic.

Magnus wanted to write poetry over this man’s eyes. Paintings should be done to capture every individual shade that he just knows would shine in the light.

And his eyes were far from the only pretty thing about him. Al had creamy flawless pale skin, which made his black hair and arched eyebrows stand out. He had a slightly upturned nose and pouty lips, which Al was currently biting. This man should be illegal.

Magnus realized that he had gotten distracted & that Al was awaiting an answer with an arched eyebrow. 

To cover up his mistake, Magnus made a face like he was thinking it over before finally answering. “Well Chairman Meow has always been a wanderer. One minute he was purring against my leg, the next he was up on the ledge.”

Al frowned.

Oh God, I really hope the pretty man isn't about to lecture me, Magnus thought. Feeling slightly defensive, he tugged at his necklace, which sat against his bare chest and tightened his jaw.

This tugged Al’s eyes down to Magnus’s outfit. Magnus was wearing silken blue pajama pants that were printed with a floral design & an open matching robe. Magnus noted that Al’s eyes seemed to linger a little longer on Magnus’s defined chest than was strictly necessary.

Well, okay then. Magnus thought. Maybe he wasn’t straight.

Magnus was feeling totally ready to shoot his shot. 

He looked up at the handsome firefighter from under his lashes. “So is Al short for something or did your parents really want to teach you a lesson?”

Al furrowed his brows and pouted. “Al?” He asked, seemingly confused. 

Magnus was about to reply, when Shortie wrapped a hand around Al’s bicep and said, “you ready to head out? I’ve got a pretty little girlfriend who is all alone in my bed right now, probably missing me horribly.”

The moment was over. Al immediately turned his attention to Shortie & they both started towards the door. He scoffed. ‘Your pretty little girlfriend is probably a nice and quiet night without you. Like me & Johnathan both wish we were right about now.”

Ah, so that was the mystery firefighter’s name was.

Al suddenly froze, stopping Shortie & Johnathan, who had been walking behind them. He turned around to face Magnus, looking a little embarrassed. “Is it okay-” He blushed & cleared his throat. “I mean, if everything is okay now we are going to head out now.”

Magnus inwardly sighed, he’s just precious.

Magnus followed them to the door to lock them out. He let a small flirtatious smirk come onto his face. He opened the door with one arm & leaned in towards Al. “Thanks for the help, blue eyes.”

One of the other two firefighters laughed, but Magnus couldn’t tell which & frankly didn’t care.

Al blushed a pretty pink color & stuttered in his response. “Umm thank-” “I mean… We were just doing our civic duty.”

How is he so adorable?

Magnus smiled encouragingly as Al shuffled away. 

As he shut the door, he could hear Shortie & Johnathan laugh in a playful manner at Al.

“Well” Magnus sighed & glanced down at Chairman Meow. “Maybe you weren’t a total fool for getting stuck out there.”

The cat meowed. 

“But you still don’t get any treats tonight as punishment.”

(page break)

A few weeks later, Magnus was yearning to see the pretty fireman with the ugly name again. Now he was not necessarily proud of what he schemed up, but he had to admit that it would get the job done.

Magnus “accidentally” put leftover pasta into the microwave that was in an aluminum foil container. It started a very minor fire, which Magnus did immediately put out, but it still set off the alarm… Oops?

Now what Magnus failed to consider was that he lived in an apartment building with lots of other people. So as his entire building & him waited outside for the firefighters to arrive, Magnus got to thinking. Maybe this wasn’t the best tactic to land Al. Maybe Magnus should try a more direct approach instead that didn’t involve forcing dozens of people out into the parking lot next to his complex.

He began to regret this decision even more when his neighbor down the hall began to chat with him. 

Now Magnus loves to talk. He would bet that he could talk to a brick wall for hours if need be, but Maureen was an obnoxious girl, who was self-absorbed and a bit of an air-head.

Magnus had nothing against people who were obnoxious, self-absorbed, or airheaded. After all, he considered himself to be guilty of the first two. But what really bugged him about Maureen is her voice. It was squeaky and loud and was giving Magnus a major headache.

Magnus was also very cold, which did nothing to help his slightly foul mood. Again he wore another pair of silk pajama pants, but these ones were accompanied by a matching top & were a bold red color. Still even with the shirt, it was New York & it was almost winter.

His plan was just failing at every opportunity.

Eventually the fire department arrived & quickly went to work, checking the building.

After they assessed that the threat was gone. Most of the firefighters went back to the truck, but three men headed over to where Magnus stood, holding Chairman Meow against his chest.

The landlord had pointed out Magnus to be the culprit behind the incident & so he assumed that he now had to give a statement.

The firemen had taken off their helmets. It was Al, in all of his badass firefighter gear, along with Johnathan & another older man, who’s gear had “CAPTAIN” sewn into the chest. Magnus didn’t see Shortie around, but he didn’t consider this a loss. 

As they got closer, Magnus heard Al say, “It’s okay chief I can handle this one.” 

The older man nodded his head, gave Al a friendly slap on the back & headed back to the truck.

Al gave a small smile to Magnus, who had just pressed a light kiss into Chairman Meow’s neck.

“You again.” Al said. But it wasn’t an accusation, it was almost flirtatious sounding.

Well maybe now something can come out of this night that’s good. Magnus thought to himself.

Magnus explained the situation in a manner that he hoped came off as “well oops?” & was in some way endearing. 

At some point, Johnathan had wandered off from where Al was currently having Magnus give a statement. Al was just writing down the final few sentences.

This was his chance to ask the man out.

Magnus didn’t like to admit it, but he was feeling a little nervous, which was uncharacteristic of him. He had gotten hints that Al might like him, but there was always the fear of rejection. Especially because Al was the most attractive person, man or woman, Magnus had ever seen.

He cleared his throat to try to get the lump out of it, but the only thing that this accomplished was having Al look up at him with his lapis-colored eyes.

Al watched Magnus glance around the area. Magnus was checking to see if anyone was near, wanting to ask Al on a date privately. Well as privately, as one could hope for when surrounded by their entire apartment complex & emergency staff. 

Magnus opened his mouth but panicked at the last minute & said, “So I noticed that Goldie-locks isn’t here tonight. That’s a shame.”

That was not what he meant to say at all. Magnus tried to immediately move the conversation along. “Anyways-” He stopped himself when he looked back at Al.

His entire demeanor had shifted. Al had gone from open & pleasant to grumpy. 

Magnus was confused. If anyone should be upset at the moment it was Magnus for messing up his chance to ask the cute fireman out.

“I think it’s time I leave.” Al’s deep voice, which before had been so attractive, now just sounded a little angry.

Magnus, still confused, was about to protest, but Al had already turned around & stormed off.

What just happened?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: unedited
> 
> hey everyone! I thought that this short little story would be two chapters, but it will actually be three. anyways, happy reading & I love you all

In the coming nights, when he couldn’t sleep, Magnus replayed the scenes over & over in his head. He would toss & turn in his large bed, trying to decipher the moment where it had all gone wrong.

He eventually came to the conclusion that Al had caught on to Magnus’s feelings & must have not reciprocated.

Magnus thought that there would have been nicer ways for the handsome fireman to make his disinterest clear, but now that was in the past. Magnus needed to move on. After all, it wasn’t as if he really even knew the man.

A little voice in Magnus’s head pointed out that every bit of him that Magnus had seen, he had liked. Yes, Al was pretty, but he was also adorably shy, yet at the same time sarcastic & witty. Magnus remembered the way he had snarked back to Shortie that first night. Then he remembered the way he had stuttered & blushed at Magnus’s little flirty remarks. He had seemed like the kind of person Magnus could see himself really falling for. 

And everything Magnus remembered, all of these little details pointed towards Al being at least slightly attracted to him.

Magnus sighed. He was so tired of being alone. His last relationship had been over two years ago with a woman, named Camille. That had been an absolute disaster. Camille had isolated him from all of his friends & made him feel worse about himself than he ever had before. 

After she left him, his friends, Raphael & Isabelle, had been able to get him to see through all of Camille’s charisma & pretty looks. She had not been good for him or to him. He saw that now.

Since then, he hasn’t been interested in actually dating anyone. Sure he would have a few flings & one-night stands here & there. But to actually take someone out & really get to know a person? No. Magnus hasn’t wanted that.

Maybe that is why Al’s sudden cold behavior towards him was hitting him so hard. It was his first real rejection since Camille. 

Not to say that Alec was anything like Camille at all. In Magnus’s mind, they were polar opposites in almost every way.

Magnus’s inner monologue was interrupted by a loud blaring noise.

He jerked up. “What the hell?” He exclaimed.

Alarmed by the noise, Chairman Meow pounced on his bed & into his arms.

It finally clicked in his head. It was the fire alarm.

Magnus groaned & fell back into his mountain of pillows. This was the absolute last thing he needed right now.

The alarm kept going. 

Magnus pulled himself & his cat out of bed, grabbed two robes (one to wrap himself in & one to wrap Chairman Meow in), & begrudgingly made his way down the stairs.

“Magnus, are you okay?” It was Tessa, a woman, who lived a few floors below Magnus. They weren’t exactly friends, but they were definitely friendly & they would always make small talk whenever they passed one another in the halls.

“Tessy.” Magnus greeted her with a smile. “Yes, I’m all fine. A little annoyed maybe about my beauty sleep being interrupted perhaps, but perfectly okay.” 

Tessa smiled at him. “I’m glad. You know I was worried when our landlord said that the fire was on your floor, especially since it was only last week where you had that microwave incident.”

Magnus froze. “There’s an actual fire?” He questioned. “On my floor?”

Tessa’s jaw dropped. “Oh you didn’t already know?”

“No I had no clue. You’re the first person I’ve spoken to. What happened?”

“Well.” Tessa looked around before leaning in to Magnus. “You know Maureen?”

Of course it was Maureen. Magnus huffed. “Oh do I.”

Tessa whispered more to Magnus as if they were trading secrets. “Apparently the little miss left a candle lit on her bed & it fell over.”

Magnus didn’t know whether it was appropriate or not to laugh, but he certainly felt the urge to.

“She left the candle on her bed?” He needed her to clarify, because if this was true, it was just too much for him to deal with.

Tessa had an equally scandalized look on her face. “Yes!” She exclaimed. “A candle on her bed.”

Magnus wondered aloud. “Why would she even have a candle-” He cut himself off. “On second thought, maybe the less I know about what goes on in Maureen’s bedroom the better.” 

Tessa gagged. “How could you even go there?” She whined, looking traumatized.

They both looked over to where Maureen was sobbing next to their landlord. They then looked at eachother & shivered.

A fire truck's siren rang out.

Magnus groaned again. 

Unaware of Magnus’s predicament, Tessa smiled widely. She glanced over at him & winked. “Hey at least we can oogle some hunky firefighters.”

Magnus was torn between the urge to laugh or to cry.

They watched firemen run in with full masks & oxygen tanks on. They also had a hose hooked up to the truck. 

Magnus realized that this was a serious fire & was filled with fear for Al. What if he gets hurt putting out the fire?

Yes, the man had rejected him, but he couldn’t help but worry.

Magnus held his breath until the fire chief gave the okay. He sighed out in relief.

Another car that had the fire department’s logo on the door, pulled into the parking lot. Magnus didn’t pay it much attention, but thought it was odd that it was arriving now.

Tessa shivered. “Hopefully we can go back in soon.”

Magnus hummed along in agreement & ran a hand through Chairman Meow’s fur.

“Hey!” A loud, deep, incredibly angry voice yelled out.

A loud, deep, incredibly angry voice that has haunted Magnus’s dreams for days now. Oh motherfucker.  
Magnus looked up to see Al quickly moving towards him. He wasn’t wearing any gear, just a tight NYFD t-shirt that emphasized his upper body & some plain pants. Magnus reasoned that he must have come out of the car that arrived late & hadn’t been putting out the fire.

Aside from the stress put onto him by an angry attractive man, who had recently turned away Magnus’s affections, yelling at him, Magnus was relieved that Al had never been put in harm's way.

Poor Tessa looked so confused. 

Magnus hoped she wouldn’t corner him in the hallway in one of the upcoming days because Magnus didn’t really feel like retelling the story of his humiliation.

Al stopped a few feet away from Magnus & Tessa. “I need to have a word with you.” He looked to Magnus & gestured with his pretty head to go over to him.

Magnus wondered what he could have possibly done wrong now. 

But still, he walked towards Al slowly & tightened his grip on his pet. He had a feeling that this wouldn’t end well.

“Again? Do you understand how serious our job is?” Al spat out, running a hand through his pitch black hair (& Magnus secretly noted how soft it looked).He looked down-right angry.

Magnus frowned. What was he talking about?

“I- I don’t follow.” Magnus admitted. His eyes flickered around Al’s face, as if to find the answer there. “Al-”

That had been the wrong response apparently. Al’s eyes flashed & he squared his shoulders.

“A little crush or whatever it is isn’t something me or anyone on my team should have to risk our lives for.”

Magnus stumbled a step back. His jaw dropped. Did Al think he started this fire? Now yes, Magnus had purposely started a small fire in his kitchen because of his “little crush”, but he had regretted that almost immediately & had never put anyone in any real danger.

Now Magnus was angry. First of all, how dare Al mock him about his “little crush” after rudely rejecting him and second, how could he think Magnus was that self-absorbed & entitled to risk the lives of every soul in his building as well as firefighters.

Al sounded as if he really thought of Magnus as a petulant child.

Magnus glared at Al & took a step closer to him, lifting his head up. 

Al seemed unprepared for that, as he took a step back. He shifted between his feet & glanced around.

Magnus jammed a finger into Al’s chest & spat out, “How dare you-”

He was cut off by Al turning around & stomping away.

What the fuck!?

Magnus wanted to scream & yell, but instead he stood there silently, chest heaving, watching as Al got back into the passenger seat of the car he arrived in & it sped off.

And to think that Magnus had been dreaming over that guy being the one for him.

Magnus looked down at his cat, who mewled in sympathy for his owner. “Come along Chairman Meow, daddy needs a drink.”

(page break)

It was a few weeks later & Magnus was still a little pissy about the situation, but moving on with his life.

He currently sat in his best friend’s apartment, who was currently looking at him pleadingly from the other golden sofa.

“Now when & where would this little get together be?” Magnus ran his finger over the rim of his wine glass. 

His reluctance to attend the aforementioned function was all for show. If Raphael wanted him there, he would be there. The two were closer to family than friends. They were all each other had.

They were also two parts to one trio. The third member being Isabelle Lightwood, who was curled up next to Magnus & tracing a design on the sleeve of his shirt. 

Isabelle had frequented the same parties as the two men & they all just clicked. They eventually became as thick as thieves & Magnus could not imagine his life without either of them. 

Raphael spoke up. “This Saturday night at that new restaurant that just opened up.” 

The event in question was a “get to know you” type of thing. Raphael has been wanting to introduce them to his boyfriend, Simon’s friends.

Simon and Raphael had been officially dating for around two months now & decided that it was past time for everyone to get to know each other.

It was amusing to see Raphael twitchy & nervous. Before the relationship, Magnus would describe his friend as a bitchy little hardass (but in the best way possible of course). Now, he would describe him as a slightly more mellow bitchy little hardass.

Magnus would never admit it to Simon’s face, as he liked to tease the man, but secretly thought that he was perfect for Raphael. Simon was an informal tornado that balanced him out nicely.

“This is going to be so perfect.” Isabelle sighed looking up to Magnus. “You can finally meet that brother of mine that I keep telling you about. He’s cute & very single.”

It really was impressive that Magnus was still single, as it was in spite of his friend’s best attempts. And those two were quite the schemers.

Magnus laughed. “Isabelle, darling, we all know that you just want me to marry into your family.”

“Okay yes, but that’s not the only reason.” Isabelle sat up & tucked her hair behind her ear. “Alec is a good person & you’re a good person, & you are two good people, who deserve to be happy.” She looked up at him with her large dark pretty eyes. Then she smiled mischievously. “Plus I know he’s just your type.”

Magnus shook his head, “I do not have a type!” He insisted.

And that was the truth. Magnus prided himself on his lack of discrimination when it came to the people he found attractive.

“Okay well maybe not, but Alec is the type you should have!” And with that, Isabelle raised her wine glass into the air, as if to make a point.

Raphael cleared his throat. “I’m not sure if you are looking to hear this right now, but I have to agree with Isabelle.” 

Magnus pouted & took another sip of wine. “I feel as though I am being ganged up on right now.”

But Magnus did not want to talk about his love life, because that meant remembering the fireman with the pretty blue eyes, who he still had yet to tell his friends about. 

He decided to redirect the conversation. “Who else will be there?”

“So besides us three & Simon, there is Clarissa-”

“Clary” Isabelle interrupted Raphael with a teasing smirk.

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Fine. Clary (who is Simon’s best friend), Jace (who is dating Clary), & Alec (who is obviously Isabelle’s brother & Jace’s best friend).”

He looked up at Magnus. “See it will just be a quaint little get-together. Nothing to fret over.”

Magnus, who has never been one to shy away from a party knew that Raphael saying this was for his own benefit & not Magnus’s, but he grinned reassuringly anyways & told him that he would be there.


End file.
